Hold Me
by DarkSaturn04
Summary: We all treat our problems in different ways, this is how Superboy decided to take care of his own problems. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first YJ fanfiction by me. I have some ideas of how to continue this, but depending on how well it is received or not, I'll leave it as a one-shot or continue it. Review and show your love/hate/rage please~

WARNING: This story has some mature themes that aren't suitable for everyone.

**Hold Me**

It was that day of the week again, the one where he would disappear from the cave for several hours. He was glad the guilt he used to feel was gone by now, after all, it had been three months since he started doing it.

Superboy left the couch where he had been watching a movie with the rest of the team, faking a yawn and saying a "Nite." before heading to his room.

After making sure his door was locked he took hold of the locked box hidden in the back of his wardrobe. His hand shook in anticipation as he opened the box, more for the excitement of what he would do instead of the fear of being caught.

Inside the box were a small case and a bottle with a bluish liquid. He opened the case first, taking out a pair of contact lens.

Blue eyes disappeared to be replaced by fake green ones.

Next he got the bottle as he walked to his mirror. A comb was covered with the blue gel before he started to apply it on his hair. It didn't take long before he was done, his hair now slightly spiked and having a blue highlight thanks to the gel.

Superboy looked at the S shield's reflection on his mirror. 'This certainly won't do.' he thought as he looked for something else to wear for his weekly routine.

–

Superboy sighed as he sensed the cave to be in silence, he had heard everyone said their "good night" about half an hour ago, but he wouldn't leave unless he could be sure they wouldn't catch him as he sneaked out.

He opened his door, paying attention to any sound that he could catch up with his super hearing... nothing; he smiled in relief as he made his way out of the cave.

Sphere and Wolf, like always, were waiting for him, Superboy didn't know if they were aware of what he did in those nights, but they always were there to see him depart and to welcome him later on.

He was thankful they both would be always there for him; they even helped to fill that emptiness he had felt ever since his first day out of the pod... but they couldn't fill it completely, that's why he would do this every week.

"Thanks, guys." He patted Sphere and stroked Wolf's fur before leaping out in direction to the urban area.

–

Superboy walked by empty streets, wondering where would be a good spot for him this week. Turns out he didn't need to wait in a spot this week, a car stopped near him and gave the signal he knew so well with the front lights.

He walked to the car, smiling seductively as he leaned down to the driver's window. "Can I help you?" He uttered as the window opened.

A blonde man in his forties looked at the young hero. "Some friends told me about you and got me curious." He pointed to the companion's seat "Get in there and let's see if you are as good as the rumors say."

Superboy didn't doubt in obeying the order, he walked to the other side of the car and took his place in the seat by the other man.

The older man had a sharp cut hair, his body resembling that of a professional rugbier. The young hero wondered why a person that was good looking needed to pay for his services; was it that thrilling to pay for sex?

"Not bad, kid." The older man commented as he checked the younger boy out. "You are far better than what I had expected."

Superboy smiled at the compliment, his red tank top had been a good option after all.

He blushed as he felt lips on his neck.

"Name's Jack." Said the older man.

"Bastian." He introduced his persona's name as he felt his ear's lobe being licked.

Jack repositioned his seat to have more space. He leaned to kiss the young hero, who responded to the advances while a strong hand found his way inside his clothes, exploring the firm pectorals before playing with his nipples.

"Ar... aren't... going... to... hotel?" Superboy asked between moans as his body was explored by the stranger's hands.

"I wouldn't mind it here." Jack replied as he started to caress the youngster's groin.

Superboy... no, Bastian responded by starting to spread his legs to give his client better access.

Jack straightened on his seat as he heard the sound of another car near them. "But I may as well enjoy you in private." He kissed the young boy one more time before starting the car.

–

"You really know how to earn your pay, Bastian" Jack commented, seated naked in the edge of the bed, with certain young guy between his legs.

Bastian looked up to his client as he worked the member with his mouth, using the tongue in those spots he had learnt would drive the others crazy. He could feel the other man's hands traveling through his naked body, caressing him, making him feel wanted.

After several minutes had passed, Jack took hold of the boy's head, steadying a rhythm as he thrust into the warmth of his mouth.

"N...not bad" the older man moaned. "Never been with someone who could take it all."

Bastian felt how his throat adjusted to the invasion. It had taken some training, but he could control his gag reflect now, his body's invulnerability helping him on enduring the actions he was sure would let a non-meta sore for a while.

The older man released his hold on the youngster's head. "Shall we test your other talents?"

Bastian didn't put any resistance as his client grabbed and tossed him onto the bed.

"You're this aroused just for that?" Jack caressed the young boy's member, coating his fingers with the pre-cum that was enveloping it. "Spread your legs and lift your hips."

Bastian complied. He knew his clients liked to lube him with his own fluids. As he felt the fingers near his entrance he faked a moan with a hint of discomfort, it didn't really hurt, but after his first clients he noticed how aroused he could get others by taking care of faking those small details.

"You're beautiful, Bastian." Jack said as he finished lubing the entrance and started working on lubing his own member. "I'll make sure to come for you again."

Bastian moaned in pain as he felt the new invasion, he could feel the blush spreading through his face. "D-don't stop... I want to feel you."

The invasion of his body continued, slowly and steady. "You're so tight... it feels like if you were a virgin."

The young boy contained a chuckle, that was what keep bringing people to him, his body could be ravaged in different poses and rhythms, but it would always return to its original state no long after he was done. "F-faster." He moaned as the rhythm increased.

"You're the best."Jack started to kiss Bastian's neck, tracing the way to his mouth, where a battle of tongues took place while he continued to invade the youngster's body. "I always wanted someone like you."

The youngster's arms wrapped around his client, he could feel that emptiness inside him being filled as the other man continued to praise him with different sentences and words. He could feel how much he wanted him. Even if it was just for a few moments, he could feel loved, his heart racing at each new thrust, at each new word that came from him.

Moments later Bastian lay with a smile on his face, Jack holding him in his arms as he snuggled the teenager against him, nibbling on his ear while caressing the young body.

In those moments it didn't matter to Superboy if his own father didn't love him, he could still be loved by others.


	2. Chapter 2

3 reviews (Thanks for the ones who reviewed~), several favs and some follows, I assume this means that the story has been well received as to allow myself to continue it :3 This chapter came out kinda short, but if I've learnt something with writing, is to not force things, enjoy and leave reviews if you feel like it~

**Hold Me**

**Chapter 2**

"Bastian, wake up."

"..."

"Bastian..."

Superboy opened his eyes in confusion to the name and, more particularly, to the hand caressing his inner tight.

Oh right... there he was Bastian, not Superboy. The young hero smiled as he responded to his client's fondling with an affectionate kiss.

"Were you dreaming with me?" A black haired guy in his mid-twenties asked with a mischievous smile as the teenager pulled away from the kiss.

The last client of the night used to be him. He went by the name of Herc, short for Heracles. At 27 years of age he had developed a body that would make the Greek hero proud, something that one should expect from someone who gained his life as a wrestler.

Bastian certainly found it comforting to have a client like that coming for him almost every week. He liked the broad shoulders and the defined muscles he had, but most of all he liked the dark blue eyes that would look at him whenever they were together.

Herc also was different from all the other clients the young hero had, the older guy would always talk to him as if they had been friends for years, the wrestler would even try to ask to hang out with him during the week, but Bastian had to refuse those offers, after all, Bastian only existed one night per week.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Herc asked as he started gathering his clothes from the floor, apparently he had taken a shower while the youngster slept.

"I already told you, I only do this job once per week." Bastian stretched on the bed. "The rest of the week I'm busy with other things."

"Are you sure? It would be only for two weeks." The older guy stroked his companion's hair. "And I would pay you the worth of a month of your 'services'."

Though the idea of spending two weeks accompanying the wrestler during his holidays on Canada sounded more than appealing, Superboy knew that it would be suicidal to ask Batman for two weeks off.

"I'm sure"

"Well... I guess I'll see you again in two weeks then." Herc handed some bills to Bastian before giving him a last kiss.

Bastian took his contact lens off once his favorite client left the room. His last encounter of the night was always like that; he would get paid, be left alone and change back to being Superboy, member of the Young Justice.

Using the hotel room's shower and a bottle he always carried when on his weekly routine, he got rid of the blue highlights and messed his hair a bit, he would return his hair to its usual style once he was near the cave.

Once changed into his clothes, Superboy left the room, leaving his life as Bastian until the next week came, but carrying with him the feeling of affection and love that his clients have given to him.

–

"Did you miss me, boy?" The Kryptonian clone asked while hugging his beloved Wolf, who had practically tackled his master down once he crossed the hangar door.

Sphere soon arrived, some noises coming out of her in look for attention.

"Sphere..." Superboy put a finger over his own lips to ask the alien artifact to be silent. Once she complied, the young hero took care of gently patting her friend while still hugging wolf with his other arm.

"Supey?"

The teenager froze as he looked at his red haired friend, who stood by the area connecting with the lounge, wearing a pair of red boxers with a loose light blue t-shirt as pajamas.

"What are you doing here so early?" Wally yawned as he scratched his side.

"Couldn't sleep..." Superboy maintained his cool, trying to avoid suspicions to fall over him."Me and Wolf went for a walk."

"Oh..." The speedster was still half asleep as to dig more into details. "I woke up hungry, so I was preparing something when I heard Sphere... I can make something for you if you want to."

The dark haired teen nodded as he released Wolf before standing to walk pass his friend, Wally followed him, leaving Sphere to rest in the hangar.

Once in the lounge the speedster resumed 'the process of art' that was preparing a sandwich that could satisfy his needs. Superboy let himself flop into the couch, Wolf lying by his side on the floor.

"... I didn't know you had clothes without your shield." The freckled teen pointed as he noticed the red tank top.

"I... I bought some without it once I started attending school... remember?"

"Oh, right..." Wally finally started to feel more awake as he finished his piece of art. "But... It's the first time you use something without that shield out of school."

"R-rare, but not the first time." Superboy quickly lied. "You just don't spend all your time here, that's why you didn't see me with something like this before."

"Don't whojy." The red haired teen gave bites to his food and talked as he prepared a smaller version of it for his friend. "Onch hojitays" He swallowed. "come, we'll spend more time here with you."

Superboy smiled, it would be fun to have his friends hanging on the cave more often for the next two weeks. Maybe he could take those weeks off from his weekly routine... nah, he enjoyed that too, no reason why he couldn't enjoy both things.

–

After the not so little snack, both young heroes returned to their respective rooms, Superboy accompanied by Wolf as usual.

"I still don't know what I should do with this..."

The Kryptonian clone counted the money he had received that night before hiding it in a box at the back of his underwear drawer, along with the money he had earned the previous weeks.

He had been thinking on what to use that money for... he had already used it to get his contact lens and the gels to dye and un-dye his hair... but that didn't even cover a 10% of what he gained in one night.

"Any ideas?" He turned to Wolf, who had dozed off by the feet of his bed. "Best idea... for now."

The young hero read the hour on the clock over his desk; 4AM... he probably would be able to sleep two or three hours, and as relaxed as he was now, he knew it would be one of those sleeps that would feel like if he had slept for days.


	3. Chapter 3

College is killing me, but I used my breaks to write chapter 3~ Thanks to everyone who kindly commented/faved/followed this :3 I hope I can continue to entertain you all.

**Hold Me**

**Chapter 3**

"Dude, we should totally investigate on it" Wally shout to the team, minus Superboy, who he had purposely taken care of putting in charge of buying food for the rest of the week, to have some time to gather the team without the Kryptonian clone present.

After waking up, Kid Flash had more than enough time to re-think on the events from last night; and particularly jumping to conclusions after confirming with M'gann that his friend had never worn clothes without the S-shield outside of their school time.

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Robin sighed, he was used to his best friend rushing to conclusions, but sometimes even he got amazed by the crazy things the redhead could come up with.

"Like that time you made us follow Wolf because you thought he was a werewolf." Artemis mocked.

"Wereman!" Kid Flash corrected as he blushed to the memory of that mistake.

"Whatever, in the end it was Conner..."

"Supey!" This time both Wally and Robin corrected Artemis, they still liked to refer to his friend with their nickname for him instead of the human name he had received.

"... Conner" Artemis, as well as Kaldur and M'gann, liked the human name Superboy had been given. "training Wolf for missions."

"It was dark..." Wally tried to explain. "And they made weird noises..."

"Still, it was fun to play detective." M'gann giggled.

"Batman didn't thought so, remember?" Kaldur slightly shivered, remembering how the Dark Knight reacted to the unnecessary destruction inside the base.

"But this time we have facts!" Wally waved his arms in desperation to make the team understand the seriousness of the subject at hand. "Supey wasn't wearing his shield, and he lied about it!"

"Listen, Kid Big Mouth, he just went to walk Wolf with a red tank top, why do you need to act as if the world was about to end."

"Did Conner say he was walking Wolf?" M'gann asked, confused at Artemis statement. "What time was it?"

"Um... I think it was almost 4am when I found him by the hangar with Sphere and Wolf."

"But... I went for a glass of water at around 3.30am..." The martian commented. "And Wolf was sleeping on the couch."

Robin seemed to pick up an interest on the story after that detail. "So... either they took one of their shortest walk ever or..."

"... DUDE!" Wally jumped out of his chair, startling the martian sitting by his side. "Why didn't I think of it before! That looked more like if Wolf and Sphere were greeting Supey, not playing with him!"

"Why would he lie to you then?" Miss Martian wondered.

"It would seem like if he is hiding something from us." Robin snickered. "Who would have thought Supey had it on him? Not even a year old and already tricking a fellow hero into a lie."

"Not as if you need much experience on life to trick a bird brain like Wally." Artemis eye rolled.

"Are we really going to make this...?" Kaldur asked in disbelief.

"Seems that way." Robin shrugged.

"I'm just curious about what's going on here, not because I believe Kid dork's crazy idea of Conner forming a justice league of his own"

"What's so crazy about that?" Kid Flash complained.

"KF, Supey becoming a hooker has more sense than that." Robin joked.

After several conjectures, the team concluded that the only moment Superboy could sneak out without them noticing would be on Friday nights. Whenever they spent the night on the base they would stay up until late on the lounge, Superboy included, but on Friday nights they always went to bed early because of the morning training with Black Canary on Saturdays.

Details were discussed throughout the following days, the team making sure of paying attention to anything on Superboy's behavior that would look out of place.

On Thursday afternoon they gathered on a cafe in Central City to compare notes.

"So... we all agree that Supey has been more calm and relaxed after Friday nights lately?" Robin asked as they compared the result of their pseudo investigation.

"I think it has been going on for more than a month... maybe two." Kaldur added.

"Yes, I thought it was because that night we went to sleep early..." M'gann shyly confessed. "but if you think about it, he doesn't really need to sleep much compared to us."

"Yeah, yeah, that yellow sun recharging thingie for being Kryptonian, we know." The archer continued.

"Something happens on Friday nights that relaxes him." Wally said, trying to think on what could happen on Fridays.

They spent the rest of the afternoon preparing a plan to their actions for the next day. By when they covered all the details they needed to discuss, it was almost sunset.

"That should clarify what everyone's role will be tomorrow." Aqualad stated as he signaled the waiter for the bill. "Let's go back to base now, Conner will be wondering why we have been absent for so long."

–

Superboy thought it would be fun to have the rest of the team spending more time on the cave during those two weeks of holidays... but so far it hasn't been that great.

Since Saturday they have given him different chores that would maintain him occupied and away from them. The young hero tried not to give it much thoughts, but it already had been 6 days of them leaving him alone for most of the day.

"If they don't want to spend time with me, I would rather be told so instead of receiving excuses to keep me away... it really hurts to be left alone like that."

The Kryptonian clone sighed as he walked by the beach with Wolf, who had started to rub his muzzle in a friendly way against his master's hand.

"I know, I can always count on you."

Superboy smiled to his furry friend. He wasn't completely alone after all. Besides, Friday was only one day away... and he could certainly use that feeling of being needed and loved after that week.

"Supey~~!" A blur of colors called as it approached to the young hero.

"Wa-?" Was all that Superboy got to say before being tackled down, ending with some sand into his clothes and his speedster friend sitting on his chest.

"I looked for you everywhere!" Wally ruffled his friend's hair. "I have some of those movies you like."

"But what about the others…?" Superboy was uneasy about letting the rest of the team know of those kinds of movies, only Wally and Robin knew that secret, and it was only because they found him watching them by accident.

"Kaldur went to Atlantis to visit some friends, and the girls went to a party with… Keran? Karen?" The speedster tapped his chin as he tried to remember the name. "Whatever, one girl from your school. So it'll be you, me and Rob for the night."

"Sounds like fun." Superboy let out with relief. Maybe he was just imagining things after all; at least part of the team seemed to care for him.

"I'm sorry we have been busy lately." Wally apologized as he helped the Kryptonian clone up. "But like I promised, we'll have fun now that we're on holidays!"

"Yeah…" Superboy tried to hide a smile as he dusted the sand off him. "Umm… Wally… what movie did you bring this time?"

"Since you liked Cinderella I got the two sequels that Disney made."

"Must be weird for me to like kid stuff… uh?"

"Hey, blame Disney, they are the ones putting subliminal messages in their movies to capture everyone's soul." The speedster joked as he waved his hands in a mysterious manner.

"D-do they seriously do that?" The Kryptonian clone asked in half disbelief.

"It's just a joke… Though sometimes I have my doubts."

A/N: And the team gets some starring time on this chapter, let's see if they are worth it with whatever they come up with for their plan on next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh... almost a month without updating... sorry, exams after exams + birthday last Saturday left me too tired.

**Hold Me**

**Chapter 4**

Sometimes he couldn't help himself, those eyes called him, even if they were covered by shades, he still could feel them calling for him.

"Wally!" Robin flinched as his best friend broke into his personal space, turning to Superboy, who was next to him in the couch.

"He fell asleep..." The speedster pointed out as he continued to snuggle against the youngest member of the team.

"Yeah, and he can wake up." Contrary to the concern that his voice showed, the young vigilante wrapped his arms around the waist of his redhead.

Noticing the arms around him, the speedster approached his lips to his beloved one's, starting with a chaste kiss that soon would be replaced by those kisses that made him wonder how the young bird knew them at such a young age.

Superboy contained a smirk as he peeked on the scene. It hasn't been long ago that he woke up after falling asleep on that same couch just to find his best friends sleeping in each other arms.

At first glance the Kryptonian didn't see anything special about it, but once he noticed the look on their faces he knew that it was more than just best friendship what joined the speedster and the vigilante.

During the weeks after that discovery he had paid attention to the behavior the other two young heroes would have to each other; a quick smile, a hand caressing the other at a super speed that almost no one could notice, secret glances or signals, it all just added to strengthen what he already knew: Kid Flash and Robin were lovers.

It didn't even surprise him when he once saw Wally sneaking into Robin's bedroom while he sneaked out to do his Friday job.

But still... even when he was 99.9% sure of what he knew, he wanted to confirm it. And what better way to do so that by hearing what they were doing as they thought he was fast asleep.

He could hear the kisses, the accelerated heartbeats, the fingers intertwining together... for a moment he felt jealous, but soon it was replaced by warmness in his own heart, he was happy that his two best friends had discovered true love. Maybe someday he would have someone to share that kind of feeling too.

"Wally... stop."

"What is it?" The speedster sighed as he stopped the hand caressing his bird's neck.

"I think Supey just moved."

Wally took hold of the glasses that he used to hate so much, revealing the eyes that he wished could see every day.

"I think your glasses are finally messing your sight." He chuckled before continuing with his task of adoration to his bird.

"... right."

The young vigilante lied to himself. Lately with missions from the team and cases in Gotham, he and Wally have had near to no time for themselves, so he could care less about Supey moving in his sleep, he just wanted to have a special moment with his boyfriend.

The Kryptonian contained another smirk, the old saying was true: Love blinds you, even if you are the world greatest detective's protege.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. I kicked the chapter 4 to be chapter 5 and replaced 4 with this small interlude to keep the story updated instead of keeping this abandoned, hopefully I can complete ex4-now5 soon~


End file.
